Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a ratchet structure, a ratchet wrench and a method for changing a direction thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a bidirectional ratchet structure, a bidirectional ratchet wrench and a method for changing a direction thereof.
Description of Related Art
A ratchet wrench is a kind of widely used hand tool. The ratchet wrench allows the user to tighten or loosen a screw by using a back-and-forth motion without removing the ratchet wrench from the screw. Therefore, the ratchet wrench simplifies the tightening and loosening process and thus enhances the work efficiency apparently. Furthermore, the ratchet wrench can be used in a confined space. As a result, the ratchet wrench has become an indispensable product nowadays.
A conventional bidirectional ratchet wrench is provided, which allows a user to change a direction thereof via a switching button. However, the conventional bidirectional ratchet wrench has a lot of disadvantages. For example, the structure of the bidirectional ratchet wrench is not stable due to a bidirectional ratchet structure. Furthermore, the conventional bidirectional ratchet structure is usually controlled by a small switching button, which is unreliable, easily damaged, and difficulty operated. As a result, a conventional bidirectional ratchet wrench has a certain degree of operation inconvenience.